The Thrill of the Hunt
by SkywardDiamond
Summary: In apocalyptic Hyrule, Zelda must venture off alone, leaving behind everyone she knows and loves who has fallen victim to a deadly, maddening illness. Aided by a sacred gilded book she must search for those immune to the ravaging disease while solving the mystery behind it, before she, herself, is hunted down. Set in OoT world. First-person Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews are deeply appreciated! Enjoy.**

**Ye Olde Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

Chapter 1

Sick, dying, or dead: the only three words that could describe the horrific state in which everyone that I knew now dwelled.

I laid on the floor of the castle's forty-thousand-square-foot library, staring at the high stone ceiling. A pile of books burned by my side. Smoke tinged the stale air, stinging my eyes. Pale moonlight streamed through meager windows, set high to quash the threat of invaders. A large, curved battle knife wrapped in chocolate-hued leather rested beside me, the blade stained, doomed to be drenched over and over again in the blood of those I've known my whole life. The people that I loved. The people that loved me.

Night had fallen long ago, but I hadn't the strength to rise up and face it, nor to move to a safer place. I was exhausted, oh so exhausted. I was entirely spent.

I could only hope that one of them wouldn't find me here tonight.

I was filthy. I hadn't bathed in days; not since the change, anyway. I'd barely eaten. I felt as though I might faint from lack of nourishment at any given moment. Luckily, drinkable water was peppered throughout the castle, presenting itself in the form of small canisters, rain-catching buckets and wash basins. Whatever I could find, I gratefully drank down, my pride chased away by necessity.

How frivolous my whole life had been.

I'd climbed so many ladders and felled so many wooden shelves. I'd ripped through page after page of dusty books until I nearly choked on the musty smell of the ancient. At first I had applied a gentle hand, concerned for the preservation of things past. But as the minutes wore on, as my arms began to ache and terrifying noises started to burst forth from within the castle halls, I started to tear, throw, shred. I had to find what I needed before it was too late.

With my eyes clouded by tears, I kept stopping, dripping my sorrows all over the paper. I couldn't seem to control myself. Was I going crazy?

Oh, how I wished I'd spent more time here in my younger years. Now, at the age of twenty-five, the painful realization was swiftly forced upon me: I couldn't find my way around this library to save my life.

How long had I been here? Two hours? Two days? I'd lost track of this entity known as time long ago. I'd entered a time warp, a clinching place where nothing existed save for searching, searching and more searching.

But this room was massive, housing more than five-million pieces of literature, some dating back to a time that even Impa would be unable to recall.

Well, would have been unable to recall….

How would I ever find what I sought in this labyrinth of manuscripts, this maze of words? It seemed hell-bent on preventing my success. It mocked me. Every letter on every Goddess-forsaken page in this place pointed and jeered, promising with every last spot of ink that I wouldn't make that crucial discovery.

_'A gilded book…'_ were Impa's words, the last she had spoken to me before she'd withdrawn. _'A book without a name, embellished with the crest of Hyrule. Find it.'_

But many books went by this description. So many. They teased, raising my hopes only to dash them as soon as I realized that I had the wrong text.

I stared again, my chest heaving and my heart sinking further and further. I clenched my fists, wincing from the feel of my raw, abraded fingertips. Hot tears trickled down my temples as I recalled my guardian's cryptic words. So vague, so ambiguous. Had she spoken that way on purpose? Surely she could have given me more information. Perhaps her thought process had, as with so many others, deteriorated too much, her memories and knowledge betraying her, mutinying, siding with the illness.

But she told me nothing more before she left, dragging herself away, creating a buffer between us; refusing to take any chances. She might turn on me, she'd said. She had already begun to show signs days ago. At least, I thought it was days ago.

Her auburn eyes had changed, turning darker around the irises and a sickly yellow throughout. Her unblemished olive skin had given way to painful boils. Her calm, tranquil demeanor slowly, slowly shifted, becoming practically rabid on occasion. But she never hurt me.

She left me yesterday after spending every last ounce of energy she had to defend my life from those who were after me—my friends, my family, my father's attendants and workers, the castle's craftsman, merchants who frequented the grounds, lords of surrounding manors, stable boys, workers of the fields roundabout the castle, peasants, knights, even my own father.

Many remained docile, immobile and lethargic in their debilitating fever, never to stand again. Those who didn't succumb lingered, groaning in their confusion, weeping and gnashing on the inside, I was sure.

This sickness was ruthless, claiming all in its path, except for me. But why? Why would a disease ravage everyone yet leave the princess of Hyrule unscathed?

Well, so far, anyway.

I had no idea what the outside world looked like at the moment. For that, I was crawling in the dark, expecting the worst.

Some of these people attacked in their delirium, an all-consuming madness gripping them to their very core, it seemed. I didn't know how many people Impa killed on my behalf. In just one day's time, the very knife that sat beside me was run through one flaring chest after another. I completely lost count of those who had fallen. The death toll was rising still.

The sound of metal splitting skin and crushing bone haunted me with every attempt to rest my eyes. But the tearing growls, the enraged moans of those who once raised me up and protected me would remain with me forever.

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't possibly sleep. They could come after me again at any moment, drawn to me as a spider dashes for its prey. They didn't even know what they pursued me for. They couldn't—they were mad.

And now I was alone, bound to this task of finding something that I knew nothing about.

I tried not to cry. I feared that my tears might relent to uncontrollable sobs. But the tears came anyway, showing my hopelessness to the walls surrounding me.

I couldn't leave here until I found what I needed. I had to help my people, even if they seemed to want me dead.

I felt inadequate; so frightened. How would I accomplish this alone? I wasn't a warrior in any sense of the word. It had always been the job of others to protect me. Every single day of my life, I'd wanted for nothing. The truth was, I barely knew how to care for myself.

To live life as a royal is to unconditionally accept feebleness. For that, I was resentful. And I couldn't get it out of my head.

If it weren't for Impa's impartation of basic knife fighting skills I'd have been dead long ago, my blood running along the corridors with everyone else's.

Now, bodies littered the grounds in and out of the main keep and along the inner bailey; most likely the outer bailey, too.

I recognized some of them. Passing, I looked into the contorted, rotted faces. I saw friends, cousins, caregivers, some of whom had been struck down by Impa's. My eyes stuck to them, unable to move, expecting the long dead corpses to shake, to reach out to me. I think some of them might have.

That was before I had confined myself to this library, taking on the task given me by my guardian.

Too many thoughts—racing thoughts of failure, of death finding me, of being hunted. I had a fear of being chased; it didn't matter who was doing it. Playing tag as a child was impossible without crumpling to my knees in a heap of tears. Feet would pound the ground behind me and hands would reach. That fear never sorted itself over time; it still held me, mercilessly.

And the pursuit of the castle dwellers left me even more afraid. My sword was constantly by my side. To lose it was to be rived apart by bare hands. I pondered death again. Death by one trusted.

I thought again, recalling the castle's final day of normalcy.

The morning had been gorgeous; unbelievably so. A picturesque day, perfect for the Castle Town Fair: a time of politics, economics and cultural celebration. A time to rejoice a decade's passing since the end of Hyrule's civil war.

By the droves people came, as they did every year. Representatives and commoners made the long journey from all corners of the land: Gerudo Desert, Kakariko Province, Zora's Domain, Goron Village on Death Mountain, and Kokiri Forest Village. In addition, several other tribes of humans who dwelt in the many villages and towns of Hyrule arrived.

Guilds, both craft and merchant, swarmed the town's streets and the castle's courtyards. Businessmen, artisans and craftsman of all sorts arrived to sell, to see, to sample. Advertising their wares, they solidified trading partnerships with surrounding towns, building friendships, ensuring peace and making money.

Those of every trade from weaver, to cobbler, to blacksmith came. Farmers with goods of every kind arrived with the choicest of seeds, foods and animals.

Just like every year, monetary disputes were monitored and settled quickly within the temporary guild court, according to customary law.

Not that I was terribly interested in the goings on of the fair. After years of struggling to acquire a taste for the inner-workings of trade, I gave up. As a princess, I could fake my enthusiasm with the best of them. But it was far more enjoyable to be the spectator of the dancing, jousting, sword fighting and archery competitions.

So many wonderful young men participated annually, many of whom come from Castle Town. Some were friends, some were strangers, but few caught my gaze.

One young man in particular, a tall, dark-haired knight with a cheerfully sweet disposition vied for my attention, winning match after match with his crossbow. Someone who I had come to enjoy the company of in recent days. Regularly, he would visit me in the inner courtyard, bringing me flowers and talking of tranquil, moonlit rides by the river. I couldn't help but smile every time he came near.

Where was he now…?

At least I was never so oblivious that I failed to notice those who visited my home. And this year, a new race of people showed up.

They were strange, I remember. Pale-skinned and soft-spoken. They seemed out of place, studying those around them in a manner that I couldn't quite identify. Hesitant to approach one of them myself, I asked several others who the odd new visitors were. What they were selling, and what they wanted, no one seemed to know.

If my father knew then he never told me.

The day was wonderful, a dream come true as always. It ended with lighthearted conversation and a congenial dinner with my dark-haired friend.

The next day, however, everything changed.

People all around me began to fall ill. It happened so fast I could hardly believe my eyes. At first it wasn't so bad. Then people started looking worse and worse. Soon, shops closed, activity within the castle ceased—

Then, the violence started.

Before I knew it I was running, being pulled through the castle halls and ordered to pick up my pace, to move my feet faster. They were after me.

There were so many hours of hiding; days of bearing witness to Impa's instinct to protect.

I couldn't remember much. It was all a blur. A nightmare—

—I stopped in place, listening.I'd heard something from somewhere in the room.

Gasping, I jumped to my feet with my knife in hand. I froze, barely able to breathe. There were footsteps behind me.

"Oh, Goddesses…." I whispered, closing my eyes. My heart was thumping. My hands shook. I waited for the bloodthirsty castle dweller, creeping up behind me to grab me. With a jump I whirled around, stabbing my blade forward.

"Aaaah!" My voice echoed. My eyes gaped. But I saw no one.

Then, a skittering sound reached my ears. Brushing mussed blond hair out of my face, I looked down.

A dog. A friendly-looking, medium-sized little critter with glistening black fur.

Peering at the ceiling, I gasped in relief. I wiped the sweat from my brow with the periwinkle sleeve of my dress.

With a smile I dropped to one knee. "Hi there," I cooed, gently kneading my knuckles on the animal's head. It wagged and panted happily, its floppy tongue bouncing out of the side of its mouth.

But, wait—

My eyes met the dog's muzzle. What should have been black was discolored.

Red—all over the dog's face. It was matted and dried, thick and metallic smelling…

I jumped back, freeing my hands from the creature. After staring in silence, the dog sniffed, licked at the floor and wandered off. It headed for the library's entrance with a swagger. It was too relaxed and carefree.

"Impa, where are you…?" I whispered to myself.

That was it. I felt rejuvenated and inspired to begin my search again, no matter how tired I was.

Thank the Goddesses for the clear evening. Without the moon, I would have been blind.

I ran about, climbed and tore at stack after stack of books. The place was a mess because of me.

_"The northeastern corner_,_"_ I heard a small voice say. I halted in place. My eyes darted around.

"What?" I asked.

_"The northeastern corner…go to it."_

Shocked but desperate, I immediately obeyed. I turned to my right and walked, staring through thick darkness. A desk rested in the corner. I slowly grasped the bronze handle on the drawer.

A distant bang breached the air, making me want to leap out of my skin. I dropped my knife. I gasped, turning around.

Then silence again. Rubbing my hand down my face I took a deep breath. I looked to the desk again and opened the drawer.

A lone book—small and old, it appeared worn by unfathomable years. Still, it glimmered.

I picked it up, marveling in its construction. I could see my reflection in the golden cover. The sweeping crest of Hyrule displayed itself in sharp relief. I ran my fingertip across the design.

With my pulse beating in my ears I brushed my hand over the book, carefully opening it. Lifting it, I gazed anxiously at the first page. But there was nothing there. Curious, I flipped to the next page only to discover the same thing. It was empty.

I turned another page. More emptiness. Frantically, I fanned through the pages, aching for something. But, nothing.

The book slipped from my hands. I dropped to my knees, turning my palms up, supplicating to the Goddesses. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked, at a loss. I grabbed my face.

I was never going to leave. I was never going to fulfill what Impa asked of me. This was pointless. Angry tears streamed. I rocked forward.

But then I saw it—an eerie glow. I lifted my face.

A peculiar energy emanated from the book. I reached for the cover a second time. Opening it, I was stunned by what I found.

Two words written in the most perfect of calligraphy: _"Kokiri Forest"_.

"Oh…." I breathed. "The forest…" I looked up. "The forest!" I wanted to scream with happiness. "Okay, yes, the forest!" I jumped up and ran for the door. I felt like I was going insane.

"Oh!" I cried, sliding to a stop. I twirled around and headed back to the corner. I picked up the essential items which I'd forgotten: the book and my knife.

"Goodness, I can't forget these," I said with a sigh. With the book under my left arm and the knife in my right hand, I ran, I floated, I flew in the direction of the horse stables.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ugh…my head._

_Why is it so dark…?_

What was this stabbing pain I was feeling? I lifted my hand to it. No, it was the back of my head that was throbbing, not the top. I tried running my palm down but quickly met a hard, cold surface.

_Oh, I'm lying down._

Trying to collect my thoughts, I found that I was unable. My brain was a scrambled mess, and my memories eluded me. I tried opening my eyes but they promptly shut.

In my broken field of vision, I thought I saw something, or someone, sitting beside me.

I forced my eyelids open. Looking straight up, I saw a ceiling. A low one. I shifted my gaze to the side. A pile of my own blond hair tickled my nose. It was then that I saw a limestone wall.

_I'm in the hallway._

I groaned to myself. My head was spinning. I could barely keep my eyes open, I was so dizzy. Why was I in the hallway, on the floor?

With no windows to allow the aid of moonlight, I could barely see. I turned to face my left. A fuzzy silhouette showed itself, the very top of it seeming to hover over me.

"What…" I started to say. I got only a humming silence in return.

As my pupils began to adjust to the darkness, I thought I saw the silhouette move.

Something must have happened. Maybe I was rounding a corner and bumped into someone. I did tend to dart about pretty recklessly at night. Impa would always reprimand me for that. If she wasn't on my case about that, it was something else.

But lately I couldn't help myself. A soon as the evening meal was over and everyone was beginning to retire to their rooms, I would dash off, eager to meet the one who my thoughts had been with all day. The courtyard is where I would go. Down the dim hallways I would glide, my heart coming alive.

At this time of day people were sparse. But those who spotted me would smile, stepping to the side, watching my flowing nightgown as I rushed by.

'Finally', I heard some of them say.

'It's about time.'

'Look at her, is she not enamored?'

'Has she found the one?'

'Who must this lucky fellow be to have caught the eye of the princess?'

'I think she's going even faster today.'

Their comments would only make my steps swifter.

In my heart I knew they were right. It _was_ about time. Not because most people in the kingdom were impatiently waiting for me to wed, but because I felt as though the one I had been waiting for had, at last, come.

He was perfect. A man with a spirit so bountiful it could have made even the most fastuous of princesses disregard his noble background. The member of a privileged family, a master archer, and already an expert on the kingdom's political systems, he was a dream come true for someone searching for her future king.

And he was so handsome. A tall, broad-shouldered knight with wavy brown hair, complimented perfectly by velvety, chocolate eyes. He made me feel loved and protected, but this time, for the right reasons. And his smile… So wonderful…

I grinned. My head was filled with the image of him. I could almost smell the lavish bouquet of dahlias, gardenias and moon orchids that he last presented me with—a gorgeous, overflowing burst of white, carefully garnished with delicate lace ferns. It was sumptuous and wonderfully fragrant.

'Just like looking in the mirror, isn't it?' he asked me. I remember just smiling and blushing. He was too kind, really.

Maybe that's what I was on my way to do. To meet him in the courtyard. Perhaps in my excitement I bumped into someone, fell, hit my head and blacked out.

This must have been a castle nurse next to me. "Nurse," I said to her. I squinted my eyes, cutting through the dark. The person seemed to react to my voice, but failed to reply. "What happened? Why am I here?"

All I was able to detect was a gurgling sound. I furrowed my eyebrows.

A hand brushed my face. I turned away, put off by the strange sensation. The skin that grazed me felt wrong.

The hand traveled down my neck, slowly settling on my breast. I gasped and shook. No one had ever touched me that way before.

"Guards!" I shouted, confused. The only voice to answer me was my own echo.

The hand wrapped around my neck. My eyes fell. Despite the blackness, I saw it. Weeping sores, mingled with blood and filth. My memory of sweet-scented blossoms was quickly shoved aside by the stench of rotting flesh. The fingers tightened, constricting my throat.

It was then that I remembered. My mind reeled.

"Princess…" a voice hissed, neither male nor female, just…monstrous.

I was caught in trepidation. I began to shiver. I was frozen.

"Come down with me, princess…"

Hyperventilation threatened to overtake me. _No… No this can't be happening. It can't be happening…!_

"No!" I cried. But the hand clenched tighter.

Adrenaline must have sharpened my mind because reality suddenly hit me. At long last, I remembered what had happened.

As soon as the golden book was in my arms again I'd taken off as if I had wings on my feet. I remembered fleeing blindly. I recall sprinting, dodging those who had fallen. Then, a blast of pain, a flash of light, and finally, nothing. Whether I was asleep for a few seconds or for an hour was a mystery.

Tighter and tighter the castle-dweller squeezed, choking the air out of me. I almost couldn't breathe.

The darkness terrified me even more. What if there were more of them? I'd never be able to see them. I struggled to turn my head to the right. My face was heating up. I was suffocating.

I saw it—my knife, just out of my reach. I stretched my arm out.

"Come down with me, beautiful," the person growled, leaning their weight onto me. I wrenched my head to the side, searching for even a drop of air.

"O…okay…" I eked out. My left hand gripped his - or her - wrist.

I had no idea what this person was talking about, but I wanted desperately to appease them, to get them off of me. I was going to die. "Please…just let…go…and…" I stared into raging eyes, ablaze with a twisted hatred that I couldn't comprehend. "…And I'll…go with…you…"

The madness blazed anew. I could see it in the dark. The living corpse leaned harder into me, digging in, snarling. The head would twitch randomly, violently, and I would flinch every time, gasping, clawing at the arm that held me down. Their chapped, bloodied mouth was open like a predator about to taste its prey. The face was so decayed that I couldn't possibly determine a gender.

I squeezed my eyes shut, seeing stars. I squirmed, frantic. I felt the putrid hand begin to slip… An opening.

I hauled my foot back. "Hah!" I screamed, striking my attacker's torso. The body rolled onto the floor.

With as much speed as I could muster I reclaimed my weapon, its curved blade glistening even in the absence of light.

The person was clambering to their feet. _How do they move so fast?_ I wondered. _It makes no sense…_

Determined to be the first to stand, I jumped up, holding my knife in a death grip.

The scene before me was horrifying: a person, hunched over, shaking as if a seizure was about to rip through them. Their skin was sallow and matted with a foul wetness.

Worst of all was the deranged yet pleased smile. It was odd. It seemed to illustrate the obsession of the present, yet hint at the devotion of the past. I wondered who this person could be.

As he or she took an addled step forward, I hopped back, picturing aunts, uncles, friends, shopkeepers, the one who I was beginning to love…

"You could be anybody," I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"You will not leave here," the person said, the voice sounding lower and more forceful this time.

I lifted my knife before me. To do so broke my heart. I knew I was about to kill someone who loved me.

Stumbling, the person sauntered forward as if to embrace me in a hug. I took another step back.

"Stay here with us," the person rattled. My stomach nearly flipped. The sound was reminiscent of a man possessed; a cacophony of noises, loud, confusing, conflicting and warring for dominance.

I supposed that that was reality. Illness had waged war and had won against my people. Any still breathing had died long ago, their true selves fallen victim to this deadly thief.

"Stay back," I warned. As two feet skittered toward me, hands followed.

"Help us," the person gnarled and pleaded. I stopped, stabbed through with guilt.

"You will…never succeed," the person almost laughed, the discordant harmony of voices rising. "You think that… he can help you…princess?"

I stared for a moment. _He?_

"You will die, princess…" The staggering, carrion-covered body took another step. "You will die here… You will…die among us… Just like us… You will…die."

I felt my throat tighten up again, but this time from fear.

"You will DIE!" the rancid creature shrieked as it lunged for my neck.

My own shrill cry countered as I swung my blade from right to left, slicing through decrepit flesh.

Blood everywhere—it sprayed from the throat of this monster, this victim of misfortune. I was grateful for the dark. It obscured the tormented face before me.

I heard blood dripping, then sputtering, jerking and wailing. At last the I heard a head hit the stone wall.

I stood in the gloom with the knife in my hand, covered in the blood of yet another. I stared at the motionless body for a moment. More tears broke through. Gasping, I soaked up the moisture in the crook of my arm.

_This just has to be a nightmare…_

I peeked at the corpse once more before turning around. I had to go, so I started walking. _Don't run_, I thought. _Just don't start running. You'll panic and lose control._

I fought hard against the desire to bolt. Then, my feet slammed to the ground. "The book…" I groaned bleakly. I looked at the ceiling and sighed. I had to go back.

So I turned and took a step, and then another step, and another, returning to the one I had just killed. The corridor seemed darker than before.

My foot struck something hard. I gulped.

Looking down, I breathed out in relief. My book. I knelt and tucked the precious object under my arm. Standing, I noticed something. My heart once again skipped a beat.

_The corpse is gone…_

I examined the wall for a moment, determining whether this was indeed the spot where my attacker had fallen. The book began to glow, providing me with light. The dark, spattered evidence on the wall told me that I'd better get out. Now.

Besieged, I started running down the long passageway, afraid that I would feel murderous hands clamp down on me at any moment.

I couldn't wait to get out of this place. It was no longer a castle, but a tomb. My breathing was erratic, getting out of control.

As I made my escape I saw heaps of bodies slumped along the walls. It was as if they had been fleeing something, as well, but couldn't escape.

My golden book shined brighter, lighting up the hall and providing me with safe passage.

Until something tripped me.

Screeching, I came to an abrupt stop. I tumbled, crashing hard to my hands and knees, scarcely hanging on to my belongings. I yanked my foot free and scrambled ahead. When I turned I saw another corpse sitting against the wall. I must have tripped over the arm. Unless it grabbed me.

Not wishing to find out, I stood once more and dashed.

When I finally reached the hallway's end, I turned left, in hot pursuit of the horse stables. I just had to get there; then I would be safe.

I kept running. More bodies lined the walls. The dark illusions toyed with my mind, making me think they were moving, reaching out. Tears fell as I felt more and more heartsick.

With another hall crossed, I whirled around a corner, my feet and my pulse still pounding.

I spotted a lanky frame ahead of me, leaning against a wall. My eyes broadened. I couldn't see the face in the dark, nor could I tell if the person was alive. I had no choice but to keep moving. The stables were just ahead, down another hallway to the left.

My frenetic footsteps echoed as I kept to the opposite side of the corridor. As I approached the mysterious figure, the book's lambency showed me that this person was alive, and was grinning at me.

I gasped sharply as I neared. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a hand. I yelped, leaping to the fore and holding my knife close to my body.

Were malicious words being spoken? It might have been my imagination. Part of me believed that this entire castle—this whole situation—was my own conjured delusion.

Around another corner, down another hall, past more deceased bodies. It was as if I was traversing a hospital; an establishment that was meant to save lives but had failed.

I couldn't put a lid on my thoughts. They hurled themselves about unabated. _This is insane… This is insane!_

I continued to push through the darkness until I came to my long-awaited target. Finally, I was standing before a doorway. It led to the grassy area between the inner and outer walls of the castle.

I could feel my eyes brighten. The relief that washed over me as I stepped into the night air was immeasurable. I was free from the confines of that prison. I inhaled, smelling the sweetness of the foliage. The scent of life clashed so strongly with the smell of death.

I lifted my face to the moon and stars, thanking them for their light. The celestial body hung above, bathing the distant stable in moon glow. I couldn't help but squeal as my excitement bubbled over. I was nearly free.

With a spring in my step I left the inner bailey behind. Tall stone walls surrounded me on every side. I surveyed the area, expecting an ambush. But, the only sound within the vicinity was insects.

With my eyes pasted to the small wooden building, I picked up my pace. I passed trees, a well and gardens. I looked up, watching as one of the castle's turrets receded in the distance. I could already hear the horses. They were distressed, stomping and whinnying in their stalls. My pace quickened even more. I had to get to the poor animals.

The long, rectangular building welcomed me as I stepped inside. Over a dozen heads turned toward me, nickering and bouncing. I shook my head in dismay, realizing how hungry and neglected these poor things must have been.

One by one I unlatched the steel hooks on the horses' stalls, setting each one of them free. They took off without looking back.

As more stall doors swung open, more horses broke away into the night.

At the end of the building stood my horse, Black Rose—a tall filly the sleek color of a midnight sky.

"Rose," I whispered, stroking her muzzle. She huffed a hot breath into my hair. "I'm happy to see you, too."

Hanging off to the side was her bridle. I quickly grabbed the brown leather item, entered her stall and got to work.

I slid the rope halter off of her face. With a single goal in mind, I held the metal bit to her teeth, urging her to open up. But she was jumpy. She gave a little buck as I tried to hook the top of the bridle behind her ears.

"I'm sorry, girl. I know you're scared," I soothed. An intelligent eye turned to me. "But I know you want to go as much as I do. Come on…" I looked over my shoulder, paranoid.

With a heavy snort she parted her jaws, allowing the metal to slide back. As it settled behind her teeth, she chomped down, tossing her head. I grabbed the reins, rubbed her jowl and shushed her again. "It's okay, come on." I led her out of her stall and onto the walkway.

I knew that she sensed my fear. I was afraid that she might try to flee. Not giving her the opportunity, I tossed the reins over her head. I dropped my knife inside the top of my corset.

I stepped up to her left side, grabbed a handful of sable mane, gripped the book in my left hand and hopped a few times. Pushing off the ground I swung myself onto her back.

"Thank the Goddess," I said as I patted her and adjusted myself. I wrapped my book inside of my blue lace skirt. With a gentle squeeze of my legs I pushed her onward.

Soon we'd left the stable. With a rein in each hand I looked around. It was dark, but I knew where to go. Too impatient to walk I trotted her straight ahead, keeping next to the outer bailey and as far from the main keep as I could. It seemed as though most people were inside of there, somewhere.

My tolerance for this slow speed waned. We started cantering. The soft clip-clop of her hooves against the grass was such a comforting sound.

Heading for the drawbridge I felt secure for the first time since Impa had departed from me. I thought of her, wondering where she might be.

I shifted. It was troublesome keeping a firm seat on Rose's back. I had ridden bareback plenty of times before, but hadn't done so in a long time. I always rode with a saddle. But today I hadn't the patience to tack her up. I wanted out and so did she. Luckily, her gait was smooth as silk. I would have been in for an exceptionally bumpy ride, otherwise.

She sped up to a gallop. I leaned forward, bringing the reins higher onto her neck, giving her her head. She gratefully took the freedom, stretching her neck out. My mind raced along with us. I thought about Kokiri Forest, and who was going to be waiting for me when I got there.

_Who is…'He'?_

The drawbridge approached. When I saw that it was still down, I thanked the Goddess again. But the discovery was bittersweet. It meant that my escape was close at hand, but that the once vigilant gatekeeper had been dead long ago.

I led Rose to the right as we passed the gatehouse. I shook my head, spotting the lifeless body inside.

"Let's go," I called out to my companion. She pranced timidly in place before breaking into a run. I gasped as the wind suddenly hit me, sending my silky dress flying into the air. I leaned onto Rose's neck and turned to view the castle as we crossed the slotted bridge. I almost cried again as I watched my home, and the town behind it, disappear.

I could've sworn I heard someone calling my name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked back as Rose carried us away. Leaving the devastation behind, we pursued the nameless. I faced forward again, examining the gloomy landscape. I could barely see what lay in front of me.

What I _could_see were dark heaps scattered about in the grass. Some were stretched out. Others were coiled up.

Bodies. The corpses of those who must have made a valiant effort to run, fleeing into Hyrule's vast countryside. But they were fated to be caught. No one could outrun the contagion. They didn't make it far, meeting their ends in the deserted grassland and breathing their last in the shadow of the castle.

The tainted aura had come swiftly, claiming every last bit of uncontaminated air before anyone could get away. The illness arose so rapidly that any mind able to stop its destruction was rendered useless before any attempts could be made.

The speed that the pestilence had spread was unreal. Had my people had enough time to realize what was happening before their minds slipped away? These poor people must have experienced dread in its purest state, watching others being overtaken. Did they know their own escape was futile?

It was as if the divine protector of this land had been usurped by one bent on punishing everyone. But what crime had Hyrule committed? Or, at the very least, Castle Town. I had yet to investigate the towns and villages surrounding my home.

What sort of entity would strike down innocent people? Only a villain. Someone who drew immense pleasure from dangling helpless victims over a boiling pot of mire, terrorizing them with the inevitable.

It was no wonder that everyone fell victim so rapidly. Judging by the three days that I had spent in the castle, one thing was painfully obvious to me:

No corner of my kingdom had been left untouched by this plague. This invisible, unstoppable killer that had the power to destroy everything in its path spared no one—with the exception of Hyrule's princess.

But, why…?

Hyrule Field was darker and more foreboding than I'd ever known it to be. The air was thick, infected with an unnamed shadow. It was as if the very essence of evil had settled here, traveling on a breeze from a foreign land.

Granted, the field after dusk was not something that I was well acquainted with. The number of times that I'd ventured out into the field alone—not to mention at night—were very few. The privilege of free travel was not normally given to a royal, much less a female. As a princess I had always been confined to the protective walls of my castle, unless escorted by a guardian.

That duty, normally fulfilled by Impa, was something that I'd rebelled against in my youth. Even short walks into town to visit the marketplace required a chaperone. As a child I hated it. As a teenager I loathed it. I oftentimes would take my frustrations out on Impa, mouthing off to her and running away, doing my best to elude her; to enrage her to the point that she would throw her hands up and say, 'to hell with this ungrateful brat!'

But those words never came. Impa remained kind and patient, steadfast even in those hellish years in which I wanted nothing to do with her, or my father, or anyone who had it in mind to assist me in my journey to become a 'proper princess'.

'A mature princess now is a wise queen later', was the mantra.

It wasn't that I disliked the idea of ruling. Hyrule was incredible and grand, and its people were without equal. But the responsibility had been thrust upon me without my consent. I was betrothed to the role of queen from the moment that my mother and father conceived me. And for many years, to me, it was terribly unfair.

'I want the same liberties as everyone else!' I would say over and over again. But no one heard me. Even if I had shouted at the top of my lungs it would've been for nothing. Nothing I could have said or done would have gained me the right to go riding in the field, or fishing in the nearby stream, or even to read a book in the shade of a tree outside the castle walls. Not without having to suffer a pair of watchful eyes.

And the subject of marriage. It was irksome. It hung over my head even in my childhood.

No, I was not promised to anyone. Luckily, an arranged marriage was not something that I would ever have the displeasure of experiencing. Nor was I bound to any law forbidding me to marry a man not of a noble birth.

No, it was the coercion—the silent or sometimes not so silent persuasions to marry a certain type of man. One fit to rule as king.

As I got older opinions got stronger. I found myself cajoled, sometimes pressured into meetings with men my own age: sons of nobles, patricians, aristocrats and politicians, knights, even princes from kingdoms outside of Hyrule. Because there was 'nothing more honorable than to unite my kingdom with another'.

Such is, or was, the life of a princess.

Oh, Goddesses, I couldn't stand it. I wanted out so badly. For years I was bitter.

But I got over it. As I grew up, left my early teenage years behind and entered adulthood I realized that what I had been born into was not a curse, but a privilege. It wasn't stripping me of my rights, but was awarding me with a rare opportunity; one experienced by very few. I was lucky, I finally saw.

At last, I discovered that my future was one full of promise. I began to greet each day with joy instead of cynicism, eagerly anticipating what was in store. I started looking differently at the young men around me. I watched how their gazes would settle upon me, inconspicuously or otherwise. I would no longer harbor malice toward men's stares. I often found myself guilty of the same offense. Especially when gazing upon one young man.

I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present.

My solitude was precisely what made this migration so terrifying. I never went anywhere unaccompanied, let alone when people were out to kill me. It was at this moment that I finally realized what the word quest meant: to set out on a journey, not knowing where it was going to take you, or what you were going to face along the way.

I was so unbelievably frightened as I left behind the dead, unable to ask them for their help, unable to bury them, unable to say goodbye as I set out into the unknown.

But, why did part of me feel almost…excited? In a way gratified to be leaving like this?

No. That couldn't possibly be what I was feeling. Surely I was just confused, unaccustomed to this newfound predicament. How could I possibly be happy about any of this?

I felt guilty—at fault, somehow, that I was leaving my people behind, that they had suffered and I hadn't.

Part of me believed that I shouldn't have walked away. Death should have taken me along with them.

_Don't even think like that,_ I thought, closing my eyes. I tightened my thighs around Rose, steadying myself as she ran faster. The reins were loose in my fingers as I rested against her neck.

I looked behind me. As Castle Town shrank in the distance, Death Mountain did the same. I thought about the village of the Gorons. What did it look like right now? Was it as devastated as my home? Perhaps these hearty cave dwellers were resistant to the sickness. Maybe their inherent strength made them splinterproof in a way that humans weren't.

I was tempted to turn, to pull Rose's head around and gallop for the mountain. Perhaps they could protect me there.

But their village might look like my home—leveled, with no souls left alive.

At the same time, the book already told me what path I was to follow and it was not toward the mountain. At this point, straying from my task seemed terribly unwise. As long as the one speaking to me through these ancient pages could be trusted.

But right now it was Impa that I was placing my trust in. She had guided me toward this book, assuring me that it was the answer.

At the moment, however, it seemed that it was creating more problems than it was solving. My instincts were telling me to flee in the opposite direction. They were practically screaming in my ear.

Then, something brushed against my face.

"Ah!" I leaned to the right. I shrieked again, nearly losing my balance; one leg slid down Rose's side and the other came up onto her back. Her bouncing gait nearly sent me to the ground.

I dropped the reins and buried both hands in her mane, clutching the coarse hair to steady myself. Aware that I was falling, Rose bucked, curling her head toward me.

Hugging her neck I wrapped my leg over the dip in her back. As her pace slowed, I bounced, afraid I was going to slip and fall.

But, somehow I pulled myself up, straining my muscles. Slouched over Rose's neck, I heaved a few breaths, in shock.

I'd fallen from a horse many times before, but never from a horse as tall as Rose. The idea of tumbling from a filly that stood sixteen-and-a-half hands high was terrifying.

To crash to the ground right now and sustain a critical injury could mean death. With no one to help me, who would I turn to? What if more of them came after me? I couldn't possibly let that happen.

As I resettled, Rose sped up, stretching her legs out with renewed fervor. With no saddle separating my body from hers I felt her muscles stretch and contract.

She was afraid. She no longer galloped because I asked her to. She was fleeing from something, answering the call to flight. She was panicking. I quickly reclaimed the reins. I looked around, expecting to see something. I heard a hiss in my ear.

I gasped, jerking to the side as Rose shied away. As she flung herself sideways my head lurched. In pain, I tried to squeeze her between my knees.

"Ssshhh, it's alright, girl," I tried to say. I lifted my hand to the back of my neck and stroked her withers with the other. "It's all right. Sshh…"

Our speed was picking up. The hazy silhouettes forming Hyrule's backdrop were passing rapidly now. I was losing control. "Rose," I said, trying to remain calm for her. "Rose!" She was no longer listening.

The wind was growing colder. It made my eyes water as we flew across the grass. How far had we come?

I looked to the left. Carved into the hillside was the entrance to Kakariko Village, its welcoming path winding up and over the land as if nothing had changed

"Have you met the same fate as us?" I asked. I was tempted to steer Rose away from the open field and into the village. Perhaps someone was there. Surely _someone_was alive, wandering through the buildings or the graveyard, or roaming about at the foot of the mountain.

I heard another hiss, but this time it was sharp and shrill.

"Rose!" I cried. She staggered to her right, almost tripping over her hooves. I barely managed to hold myself on. With an aggressive head toss she whinnied. Her smooth gait was becoming ragged.

Squinting straight ahead, I saw something tall.

"Rose! A…tree!" I shouted, pulling the reins back. _But, there're no trees in the middle of the field, are there…?_

She must not have seen it. "No!" I cried. She skidded to a stop. Her forelegs lifted from the ground as she reared up. Flailing, I slipped, sliding off of her back before falling.

I landed with a pained shout. I rolled onto my side, afraid that Rose might trample me in her confusion. But instead of backing up she shot forward, dashing into the darkness. I gaped in terror as I watched my sole companion, my only means of protection, disappear into the night.

Just like Impa.

But what terrified me more was what stood before me.

Grimacing from the ache, I looked up, struggling to make out the details of whatever it was that was towering over me.

As soon as my vision started to clear, I wished it hadn't. In front of me was the most terrifying sight I had ever seen.

A tall, lanky creature in a long, grey robe. Its limbs were gangly—unnaturally so. A square glass lantern dangled in its bony fingers, emanating an eerie glow.

_Who is this?_

I was horrified; so much so that I could scarcely move. But I knew I had to.

Trembling, I scrambled to my feet. I clutched the book. My heart beat like a drum played by a madman. My chest constricted.

The rangy being lifted the glowing lantern to its face. Exuding a dull lambency, it was just enough to confirm my fears. I saw a face, gaunt and green, withered and seared. But not in the same way as my people.

No. This was no victim of misfortune. This creature looked this way for some other reason. It was otherworldly.

It stepped forward, its spindle-like appendages reaching for me. Regaining my sense, I hurled myself back, almost tripping over my skirt. Scrambling, I snatched the knife from inside my bodice.

This creature's height overtook mine by at least two feet. I looked up at its enormity.

"Get back!" I screamed, fraught with alarm. But the entity kept coming. "Rose!" I hollered, my voice echoing in the distance. The creature took another step. "No!" I presented my knife as its hand neared. I lifted my gaze, viewing the jagged, broken teeth in the being's ghastly face.

"Who are you?" I called, as if an answer would help me somehow. The creature's silence scared me more than a stream of hateful words. I swung the blade. I recoiled when I realized that I'd cut off several of the being's fingers. "Get away!"

I twirled and ran, heading for the direction of Kokiri Forest. I turned my head. I met sight of the creature as it trailed me, floating effortlessly. "Rose!" I cried again. She just had to come back for me. "Rose!"

With my knife in one hand and my book in the other, I sprinted, just as I had through the corridors of my castle. I was no longer confined within walls, but I was still trapped in a prison.

This creature was far more chilling than those who lay dead in my town. I ran and it pursued, afloat, chasing me in menacing silence.

I spotted a figure up ahead. It stood motionless. Someone to help me? "Help!" I cried to the shadowy form. I ran to it. Perhaps this was the one mentioned in my book. I sped up even more, pining for safety. "Please, I—"

I saw the baleful smile of a diseased face. I shrieked, dodging assailing arms and hoping to the Goddess that this person was too weak to run.

I ran and ran. At some point, I noticed that my feet were bare. My shoes had fallen off.

Tears began to flow once more as emotion overcame me. "No," I whimpered. It couldn't end this way, it just couldn't.

I couldn't look back. I didn't want to see how close the creature was. What if more than one were after me now? I felt doomed.

But then, I heard a familiar sound.

A high-pitched neigh broke through the dark, vanquishing the hopelessness that had almost taken over. I saw the swift movement of my horse as she came toward me, almost completely obscured as she blended with the darkness. "Rose! Thank the Goddess," I sobbed as my hands came up. I peeked behind my shoulder. The creature was even closer now.

Focusing on what was in front of me, I shoved my fear aside. I put my knife away and tossed the book into my right hand.

I nearly collided with my horse as we came together. Panting and rambling, I grabbed her jet black mane at the base of her neck, too panicked to mount her quickly. I looked behind me, gasping when I saw how close the ominous figure was. It seemed so serene.

"Go!" As she took off at a trot, I hopped beside her, somehow jumping up and plastering myself to her side. As she began to run, I slid myself into place, throwing my head back and taking a deep, relieved breath.

As a tear fell from my eye, I turned. The dark entity was gone. I shook my head, leaned onto Rose's neck and wept. I wasn't sure if I was crying more over my brush with death, or my people.

We galloped into the night; how far and for how long I didn't know. We just ran, leaving everything behind us.

I had never been to Kokiri Forest before. I had only heard about in tales told by family and friends who'd been lucky enough to visit it.

_Ha, lucky enough to visit the woods?_ How pitiful that sounded. These people had no idea how blessed they were to have such freedom.

I heard a loud rush of water. The magnificent sound meant only one thing: Zora's Domain. Yet another place I had never had the pleasure of visiting. Were the Zoras faring as poorly as us?

My mind reeled. I couldn't think straight. The murkiness of the field wasn't helping.

The land began to jut out of itself, forming a huge wall that separated the landmass of Hyrule from the woodlands. The Lost Woods, the foreland of the measureless forest, laid before me. I stared into the gloomy expanse. "Come on, Rose," I urged her, swallowing. No doubt her sixth sense was picking up on my dread, but still she continued. She was so loyal.

We stepped into the unlit chasm of the woods. Trees, trees and more trees stretched out around us. I looked around, not knowing where to go. I uncovered my book. It lit up once more. In the absence of moonlight it seemed to glow even brighter. Rose stepped lightly. It was like purpose drove her movement. "Do you know where to go?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Her head simply bobbed as she pranced.

We passed outcrops, glades and clearings, sidestepped ditches and pushed through underbrush. A grove of white birch trees contrasted the darkness, reflecting what little light was available to them.

Down a path, through a meadow, across a deserted dirt road, down another path we traveled, pushing deeper into the woods.

I was nervous, but I felt safer here. Old, dilapidated homes were my convoys. They spoke to me about the past as I made my way. I was careful not to disturb these testaments to history.

I sensed a strange pull, as if this place was drawing me in. The feeling was pleasant. These woods truly were lost; lost to time, lost to people's desires to move on.

But, there were still the Kokiri.

Time either flew by or stood still, I couldn't tell. It made little difference here. Minutes and years were frozen here, locked in an immovable void. This place seemed untouched by what had ravaged the rest of the land.

Deeper and deeper—I began to forget where I was, what I was fleeing from and what I was searching for. My eyes grew heavy, fluttering in the dimness. Thoughts of my bed, surrounded by sheer, silk drapes whispered to me. I was so exhausted.

Then I heard a rustle in the distance. I brought Rose to a stop. We stood motionless for a moment. I narrowed my eyes, focusing through the dense foliage. A fire—it was crackling, its tall flames dancing in a small clearing. "Let's go," I said in a hushed voice. Hesitantly, Rose took a step.

I tried to think logically amidst my storm of disorder. _A fire…. Someone must have built it. Surely someone in their right mind. Oh, Goddesses, could this be it?_

I longed for someone's protection.

Through the brush we walked. As we reached the clearing's perimeter, I peeked through the gaps in the trees. I saw someone. The firelight illuminated them. The person was crouched on the ground. He— or she— was pounding on something. I squinted. A hammer was in their left hand. A long wooden box sat before them. This person was hard at work. A good sign. _Could this person be immune too?_

I dismounted, patting Rose's neck and directing her to a patch of lush grass. Leaving her, I went back to observing. I pressed myself against a tree trunk, determined to stay hidden.

I couldn't tell what this individual was wearing. Dirt or mud seemed to be caked all over them. _Odd…_ As they worked, I considered speaking. _Perhaps I should just walk up._ I looked back at my horse. She was happily grazing. I pondered for a moment, uncertain. I held my book tightly. It was glowing brighter now.

I sighed, stealing another look toward this mysterious person. But they were gone.

I shuddered, looking around. What had happened? Had they left?

_No!_ I glanced to the right, to the left, behind me and back at the fire. They had disappeared. _What's happening?_

Then an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I felt the cold bite of a blade against my throat. I stiffened and tossed my head back.

"No! Please! Don't!" I just knew I was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stood in shock, almost numb to the fact that someone was assaulting me from behind. My book dropped to the dirt. I went to grab my neck but was thwarted by the sharp object threatening it. I managed to wrap both hands around my assailant's wrist. I tried to force it away. But my strength was ineffectual. The blade didn't budge.

I shuddered, overpowered. _Who is this person? Is it a man or woman? Are they sick or healthy? Are they the same person who was working by the fire?_ I looked down—mud.

My face was wet with tears. My chest was aquiver. My fingers were clutching so tightly that they were beginning to lose feeling. I pushed backward until I felt the person's chest against my back. I had to do something.

"Please," I said quietly. "Who are you?" My eyes watered. I waited, trying to control my panicked breathing. But I got no response.

The knife remained at my throat. I was tempted to state my title, hoping that my status as the kingdom's princess would deter this person; perhaps prevent them from doing something awful. Then again, what if this backfired? Who knew who this person was, or what they would have in mind to do to a helpless princess?

I mulled over the word helpless. Was I truly helpless? _I might be a little naïve, but I'm not helpless…_

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded.

I picked my head up. This was a young man, or so it seemed. "I'm looking for someone," I said in a shaky voice. I sighed, disappointed in my weak tone.

"Who are you looking for?" the man asked. I stiffened. His manner was unmalicious yet grave.

"I—I don't know."

"Are you here to kill someone?"

Surprised, my eyes jittered. "I—n…no, I don't…think so…"

"You don't think so?" He held me more firmly.

My head was spinning. I needed to think of something fast.

"You better start answering," he said.

"I…I came for you…" I eked out, lowering my arms. I reached back, placing my hands around his hips. _Oh, Goddess, what am I doing…?_

"You what?" he asked. His voice quieted and his arms loosened.

I wrapped my fingers around whatever fabric I could find. I swallowed, grateful that my face wasn't visible. I was a terrible liar. "Yes, I was…_sent_ here." I grimaced at my overemphasis.

"By who?" he asked softly. I ran my hands down. He seemed to retract.

"I'm not…interested in talking," I stated in the most seductive voice I could assemble. I rubbed sodden material between my fingers and tried to coax him closer. Slowly, the blade left my throat. He laid his hands on my shoulders. As he began to maneuver me, I slipped a hand into the front of my dress.

Spinning out of his grip, I aimed my knife for his neck, grunting with exertion. But before the edge could make contact he obstructed my wrist with his own, snatching the knife from my hand and turning my weapon against me. I stood with arms hanging by my sides. I stared into the man's face.

Obscured by darkness and covered in mud, his looks were nearly impossible to decipher, not to mention his intentions. But through it all I saw an intense expression. His hair could've been black, white or anything; there was no way for me to see through the dirt. I couldn't even tell what he was wearing. There was but one feature on this person that I could make out. It was unmistakable—

Blue eyes; big exotic ones. I stopped for a moment, picturing a cyan sky reflecting off of a sparkling river.

"Why are you lying?" he asked.

Shaken from my thought, my eyes flipped back-and-forth as I studied his. Not only did I sense allure, but kindness. In the seconds after our eyes met, his face softened. "I…" I started to say.

"If you think I'm gonna fall for that, you've got another thing coming." His eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'm sorry…" I said, looking up at him. I watched his gaze rise to study the top of my head. My heart jumped into my throat as a thought occurred to me- a sapphire-studded tiara was still on my head. I'd put it on for a social event that was supposed to follow an important council meeting a few days ago. When the virus had struck, the meeting and the subsequent party never happened. Of course, my fancy outfit stayed put.

My lips parted in worry as I watched his curious look form. His eyes came back down to mine. _I hope he doesn't know who I am…_

"I'm sorry, too," he said blankly.

I took a little breath. _Oh, my Goddess…_

"F—f…for w…what?" I asked.

"I don't normally hold princesses hostage," he said.

I held my breath. The smallest of grins started to show on his face. "Oh…. I'm n—not the princess." I prayed that my acting job was believable.

One of his eyebrows stretched upward. "You're not?" He was beginning to smirk. I shook my head fervently. He bit his lip and looked down. "If you're not the princess," he said, his voice taking on a silky tone, "then you're a thief."

"I…why?" I asked, peeking down at my blade. Still in his hand, it sat precariously against my skin.

"Your ring. Isn't that the royal crest of Hyrule?" I curled my fingers nervously. "I thought only the princess wore a ring like that."

"Oh, umm…" I set my gaze to a rosebush, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I don't just let thieves go, you know."

"…What?"

"In fact, I have little pity for them. I find their crime to be one of the most cowardly in existence."

I swallowed. "Oh?"

"Mm-hm." With a faint smile he thumbed the grip of my blade.

I pursed my lips and stood up straighter. "Well, I'm not thief."

"You're not?" he asked, dropping his chin.

Was he patronizing me? "No. I've never stolen anything in my life." I tried to make my expression as confident as my tone.

"How noble," he replied.

I looked at him, wishing I knew what he wanted. "Can you please lower the blade?" I beseeched with my eyes.

"How do I know you have no other concealed weapon?"

"Um, I swear I don't?" I shrugged.

He tilted his head. "Who are you, really?"

Looking into his eyes, I had trouble fighting his ability to draw the truth from me. Or perhaps I couldn't resist the urge to trust him. "I'm…Princess Zelda," I said, my voice breaking.

His smile disappeared, replaced by a look of sternness. "Yes, I know," he said, withdrawing the blade.

Then he gaped at me, and I gaped back. For some reason I wanted him to keep speaking. I enjoyed the sound of his voice.

_Goodness, snap out of it, Zelda!_ "Could you just…put the knife down?" I asked. I folded my hands in front of me.

"I know this is a weird question," the young man said, "but, you're not one of them in disguise, are you?"

I knew exactly what he meant. I shook my head somberly. He looked away. I detected a hint of regret from him.

He gave a little nod. "I didn't think so. You don't look like them. You seem fine." He looked me over, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. "I was sure I was the only one left."

I nodded, eying my knife. "As did I," I told him, looking at my hands.

Something was happening which I didn't want to admit to—I was beginning to feel a connection with this man. Something told me that he understood everything I'd gone through in the past few days. Losing loved ones, feeling lost and alone, having the entire world turned upside-down. He understood.

I recognized that certain words didn't need to be said. There were too many horrors to speak of. They undoubtedly were best left unsaid.

We looked at each other—me and this man whom I knew nothing about. This moment was delicate; so unlike everything I'd experienced recently.

"What's it look like out there?" he asked, shifting his feet. Standing naturally, he appeared even taller. I surmised he was about six inches taller than myself.

_A nice height._ "It's, um," I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. It felt so dirty.

He looked down. "What's that?" he asked.

I followed his gaze. "Oh." I bent down. "This is my book." I brushed it off, revealing its golden splendor.

His eyebrow rose again. "It led you here, right?" he asked.

I stared, this time bewildered. _How does he know that? _"How did you know that?" I asked him outright.

"I've had several dreams containing a similar book."

"You have?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes."

"Did you…know that I was coming?" I asked, leaning forward.

"I dreamed about the princess," he said.

I got the feeling that he didn't believe that I was who I claimed to be. I bit my tongue. Maybe his suspicions were playing off of my own. "But the dreams weren't vivid. I don't remember much. Only vague images. But I do remember her coming here. What the purpose for it was, I didn't understand until now."

I glanced at him again. I watched his movements, trying to determine his soundness. Something indeterminable hung in the air. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I'm certainly not gonna win any awards for my hospitality," he said flatly.

"What?" I asked.

"A royal—and not just any royal, but the princess— comes to call and I hold a knife to her throat."

I was so relieved by the change in ambiance that I almost giggled. I quickly stopped myself.

"And on top of that," he continued, "I look dreadful."

Now this I had to giggle at. "I guess I…agree with that," I mumbled with my fingers over my mouth.

Then, the book in my arms threw off a strong glow, diverting my attention. I opened it. The first page looked the same as it had when I'd left Castle Town, bearing the words 'Kokiri Forest'. I took a breath, nervous, not knowing what was going to be revealed. I turned the page. As expected, the second page was blank. I lifted my eyes to the man before me. He patiently awaited my explanation.

I looked down again and closed my eyes. I silently asked the Goddess to disclose the next piece of information to me.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the page had come alive. The sparkling outlines of cursive letters were starting to appear. My face was alight and my mouth was agape, but I didn't care. A divine revelation was unfolding right before me. I squinted. "'L'?" I asked myself. I wasn't sure yet. I waited. _'I'? Is that an 'I'? It's so hard to tell. And I think that's an 'N', but I can't be sure._

Within a minute the writing had become bold enough to be deciphered. My eyes widened. _L – I – N – K_, I thought. I glanced to the side in thought.

"Well?" the man asked.

I turned my eyes to him. "What's your name?" I asked. Intensity was plastered to my face but I didn't bother to eradicate it.

He looked away. "Mido," he said, rocking on his toes. My chin dropped along with my heart. All at once, I felt terribly unsafe. Then I saw a glint in his eye.

"I'm kidding," he said with a little grin.

"What's your name, really? It's important."

"Important?"

"Yes, important."

"Well, in that case, it's Link," he said at last.

I froze in place. _Did he just say…?_

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I twitched, pulling myself away from my thoughts. I shut the book and hugged it to my chest, suddenly relieved and very much grateful. "Oh, I'm fine," I breathed. "Impa, my guardian, she guided me to this book. It's special. It shows me where to go and who to look for. In a way, it's taken her place…" I sighed. "It just confirmed to me that you're the one I came here for."

He nodded. "Well, that would make sense," he said. "I'm the only one left." My saddened eyes met his. "As far as I know, anyway. Even the Deku Tree is dead."

"What's that?"

"The spiritual guardian of the forest."

_I guess_ _we both owe our gratitude to a protector, but posthumously,_ I thought. "So everyone that you know, just like my people, they're all…" I gestured my head to complete my point.

"Yes," Link said.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I don't know what—" I felt my throat tighten.

"I'm sorry, too. Not just because of that but because I let uneasiness influence my judgment. I didn't mean to dishonor you. I apologize."

"It's all right."

"After everyone around me got sick there was a lot of violence. It came out of nowhere. I was constantly watching over my shoulder. But now…" He pondered. "It's been deathly quiet for at least a day."

_Deathly quiet—that certainly describes it._ My eyes shifted. "So your friends and family turned on you as well?"

"Yes, but they're not family. Not in the blood sense. I've known them my whole life, so they are in a way. But yeah, some of them swore I was going to die. Others tried to see to it."

"Oh…" I said with a sigh. I cautiously looked him up and down. "Have you always lived here? I thought the Kokiri were of much smaller stature? You seem pretty tall…" I looked down, feeling awkward.

"That's because I'm not Kokiri," Link said. "I'm Hylian."

"You are?"

"During the war, when I was a baby, my mother left me for the Deku Tree and the Kokiri to care for. They tell me she had little choice." He shrugged. "They raised me."

"I see."

Then, something rustled in the darkness behind me. I jumped and shrieked. Fast as lightning, Link grabbed his knife. With a weapon in each hand he shot toward the sound, assuming a battle stance. I stared, astonished. He planted his feet on the ground, ready to take something on.

But nothing came.

After several seconds, we both sighed. "Probably just a nocturnal critter," Link said, flipping the knives around his fingers.

I didn't move. My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breathe. "I…thank you," I said. He twisted to look at me. "For protecting me. Well, almost protecting me."

He nodded reverently. "Sure."

_Well, what he lacks in enthusiasm he makes up for in bravery_, I told myself. I thanked the Goddess that I finally felt safe again.

"It's been a long three days," Link said, looking me over once more. "Why don't we head to my house?" He pointed to a large wooden structure atop a tall tree. My eyes followed the long ladder up to the front door. It appeared sturdy. I was sure that it would be safer than the ground.

At the same time, I'd never entered a man's home before, let alone one I had just met.

"It's okay," he said, facing me. "I have more than one room. Honorable sleeping arrangements and all that. I think as much rest as we can get would be the best thing right now."

I grinned, pleased that he had read my mind so well. "Okay," I said, holding tight to my book.

As he walked toward his house, I followed. "Should we extinguish the fire?" I asked.

"No, it'll burn out on its own." I accepted his answer and picked up my pace.

On the way to the house I spotted a peculiar bush amid the verdure. Similar to the surrounding vegetation, its fronds were full and green. Yet, one detail stuck out to me: the buds hadn't flowered yet. The white petals trapped within the heads hadn't yet come forth; they were caught in a state of frondescence. I searched the bush curiously. "Isn't it a little late in the season for flowers to be blooming?"

He turned his face to me. "I suppose. Better late than never, though." He kept walking.

_I suppose._ "Do you mind my asking why you're covered in dirt?" His feet slowed. "What were you working on?"

"Something that I'd promised to someone," Link said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's something I waited way too long to build. Now I can't give it to her."

_Her?_

"Well, I suppose I still can," he said. "If I ever finish it. Not that she'll ever be able to use it."

"What is it? Who is it for?" I wasn't sure where my curiosity was coming from.

"It's a rowboat," he said, pointing to the block of wood behind us. "For someone who was really special to me."

"Oh? Who?"

"A girl named Saria."

I pulled my shoulders back, noting the way that his voice had dampened. "I see."

We climbed the ladder to Link's front door. His home was warm, welcoming and cozy. As could be expected from a tree house, it was rustic. I studied everything. Nothing appeared to have come from a shop. In fact, every object from the cookware to the blankets looked like it had come from something originating in the forest. Used to living in luxury, and spoiled by the textiles, trinkets and edibles of Castle Town, I found his belongings interesting, if not surprising.

"I know it's not much," he said. I sat quietly at his table, watching as he sat a bowl of venison and potato stew before me. A fire burned behind him in the hearth, bathing the dining area in orange light. I glanced around, feeling a sense of history. This place had been lived in for many, many years. It was wholly and undeniably his own.

"I bet it's nothing like what you're used to but it'll have to do."

I nodded. Famished, I quickly partook of what he'd given me. The food was simple but glorious.

"I can wash your dress for you tomorrow, if you like," Link offered.

I stopped mid-sip. "Oh," I garbled, dripping broth onto my lap. I thought about my corset and other undergarments. Surely I couldn't allow this rugged forest-dwelling man to scour them for me. "I can do it, thank you."

"Do you even know how to wash clothes?" Link asked.

"Of course…." I said.

"Mm-hm. Maybe we can do it together, then."

"Sure…."

"I made up the bed on the loft for you," he said. "It's tucked away, and it's the safest spot in the house. I'll sleep down here. I keep a sword next to the bed just in case."

"Okay."

"I guess tomorrow we can head out. We certainly can't stay here."

"Where should we go?"

"Not sure. Think your magic book will tell us?"

I looked at it from across the room. "Maybe if it feels like it," I teased.

"I think it might feel like it right now," he said, nudging his chin forward.

"What?"

"Look."

Surely enough, the cover was shining again. Dropping my bowl, I rushed for the corner table that it was sitting on. Thumping to the floor, I eagerly flipped to the third page. The page was brightening. "The words are appearing," I whispered. Together, we watched. Link bent his neck to gain a better look.

As soon as the words were readable, I spoke them. "Kokiri's Emerald." I lifted my face to the muddy young man next to me. He looked stunned. "What is it?"

"The spiritual stone," he said. "I know where it is."

"You do?" I cried. "What does this mean? What do you think we need it for? What is this stone?"

"Not sure."

"Should we look for it tonight?" I asked. I could feel my excitement mounting.

However, a huge crash outside quickly expelled the idea from my mind. I curled up, gripping the book to my stomach.

"No," Link said, watching the door. "Let's wait til the sun comes up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please let me know what you think (even if it's just, "This is good" or "Wow, SD, this fic is purpler than Barney."), and if you'd like more of this story.**

**This site likes to butcher and/or scramble sentences at random. If there are weird typos, please let me know.**

Chapter 5

A dark man, his hair aflame. Its only rival—his glowing eyes. His skin is bronzed, having seen countless desert suns. His steed, blacker, faster than Rose, gallops toward me. His hand reaches out to seize me.

My own battle knife, already saturated in the blood of innocent Hylians is thrust into me, tearing me asunder. I scream…

Distorted, sickly faces cry out to me. They're begging for my help yet snapping at me, trying to stop me from accomplishing my goal, from completing my mission.

My mission? What _is_ my mission?

I am running; sprinting through the darkness, dodging trees, blasting through the brush, trying to stave off the grim reaper for one more night. They are after me—my father, my friends, Impa, the ghastly creature in Hyrule Field, the disease itself. I have to run as fast as I can, to get as far away from here as possible.

Rose had fled long ago, deserting me in a mindless panic. I couldn't blame her. I had no idea what I was doing either. Well, maybe I did know. I was going insane; completely losing my mind from the fear, from the loneliness, the dread and the terror of being caught. I was hopelessly alone and no one was there to help me.

A dark man…

"Oh!"

I jolted awake. I clutched my chest. After catching my breath, I rubbed the bleariness from my eyes. I sighed, slowly coming into the present. I sat up, having accepted that my travail had been merely a night tremor.

Bloody images lingered in my head as I recalled the past several hours. I shut my eyes, trying not to think about it.

That night my sleep had come in fragments. At the same time it was more complete than it'd been in days. And it was all because of him—this stranger who I'd journeyed through the wilderness to find. Thoughts of him, and what I still didn't understand, took the place of my frightening memories.

_Oh, Hylia… I'm still so tired._

The sickness had not only stolen the lives of everyone I knew, but it threatened to take my sanity by way of a sleep shortage. My position was miles above that of the deceased, but for me, a lack of proper rest signified death. Staying sharp in mind was vital at a time like this. People were after me. They were out for my blood.

I'd had enough of these bad dreams quashing my peaceful slumber. It bedeviled the only thing in my possession that the illness was unable to touch.

I looked up. The wooden ceiling was close; almost too close. Still, sleeping in a tight nook in Link's house was vastly preferable to curling up in a stone corner, exhausted and alone in my castle. It was nothing but a death-trap now.

Every morning of my life my gaze had been greeted by an awning of silk, shimmering, lit by a flood of sunlight. My bedchamber in the castle faced the east and would daily usher in the young light.

No one would be there to welcome it this day. Would anyone ever be? The question played and replayed in my head, the idea becoming a haunting tune that just wouldn't stop.

As I blinked away the tiredness, I gave ear to a curious sound. Through with being boxed in on almost every side, I shifted toward the ladder, leaving the soft bedding behind. My bare feet bent over each rung as I descended. My long skirt got caught, almost tripping me at the bottom. Holding tightly I met the floor with a thud.

Passing by a second bed, some barrels, a chest and a dining table, I peeked out of the rounded window. The light, filtered by a canopy of green, felt different here. I inhaled. Life existed here; a different sort of life in the form of flora and fauna. The absence of life, of Hylians, was the dominant feature in Castle Town. While there, I could think of nothing but death, of how terrified I was.

But here, in Kokiri Forest, life abounded. A sound, a comforting melody that had deserted my home in its bleakness could be detected—birds. This morning, their carefree song rang true. It sliced so perfectly through my cloud of distress that I nearly forgot about the horrors. For a brief time, the peril didn't exist. I was a simple forest dweller. So far away from the life of a princess.

Small woodland creatures were not the only radiant sources of health in this place, however. Accompanying the refreshing song of the forest was a heavy, rhythmic banging; a sound that was harsh but meant something comforting. The sharp ring of a hammer didn't bother my ears in the least. In fact, I was more than pleased to welcome the racket.

The sight that went along with the clamor wasn't bad, either. The young man who had so generously opened his home to me was hard at work on the ground below. He faced away. Covertly, I looked upon his shirtless back. His left arm lifted and dropped, working tirelessly to secure the planks inside the boat. With incredible force he pounded. The muscles in his back to rippled.

I pulled my gaze back into the house. I suddenly felt guilty for spying. I bit my lip. Glancing around, I pondered. It certainly was a far cry from proper for a princess to ogle a man in such a way. Especially a stranger.

_But, well, it's not like I didn't do my fair share of staring back home, especially during archery contests._

I looked down again. It wasn't just my gratefulness to be in the company of another healthy Hylian that made me want to watch him. He looked remarkably different now, in the absence of the muddy clothes and matted hair. His pants, as well as himself, had been thoroughly washed, leaving me with a clean and broad—but not _too_ broad—upper-back to admire. His skin, sun-kissed and dampened by sweat, glistened in the light.

I pulled back again, clearing my throat as I left the window. I knew that my wandering eyes were pushing the boundaries of appropriateness.

"You can come down, you know!"

I stopped in place. _Oh, goodness, he must've seen me._ With a slow blink, I shook my head. I waited for the deep blush in my cheeks to ebb before moving.

Sighing, I smoothed the wrinkles that lined my flesh-colored linen chemise. Having removed my blue silk gown last night, all that covered me was an airy and unadorned undergarment. Running my hands along my hips, I started feeling self-conscious. I had never shown myself in public in such an underdressed state. I'd certainly never been seen by a man in anything less than the full attire of the nobility. Of course, Impa, as well as my chambermaids had seen this side of me my whole life. But, how different were these women compared to a strange man…?

With a small knot in my stomach, I carried myself down to the ground.

Link's was facing away. "Morning," he said.

I cautiously turned, feeling out of place. "Good morning," I said in return. My fingers fluttered as I observed him. To my surprise, his movements hadn't eased in the slightest, even to offer me a suitable greeting.

_Such odd behavior…_

I straightened myself up, coming to my senses. A moment ago I had marveled at the sights and sounds of the woods, becoming immersed in my new surroundings. I knew that I'd left Castle Town behind, but had forgotten one important fact—

My status, in a way, had been relinquished. Not deserted, but set aside. Did I really have the right to consider someone rude for not addressing me in accordance with my station? I _was_ in the forest, after all.

Well, maybe, maybe not. I wasn't about to make a fuss over etiquette and protocol with someone who had chosen to help me. This was _his_ home, after all, and this situation was about as strange as him.

_He had helped me, yes, but…_ I couldn't help but be incredulous toward this man. I had yet to figure him out. What sort of a person was I dealing with here?

"Sleep okay, your Imperial Highness?" he asked, striking the wood once more.

I gaped for a few seconds, trying to discern his intent through tone of voice. Similar to the previous evening, it was impossible. Sarcastic or genuine—I just couldn't place him. It didn't help that I couldn't see his face. "Well enough," I replied, my view consisting of the back of his head. Free from a thick layer of mud, his hair was a dark blond. Not as light as my own, but blond, nonetheless.

"Well, that's amazing, considering the number of times you screamed last night."

I could feel my jaw start to drop. I quickly closed it. "Oh…is that so?" My face was heating up. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't feel bad," he said. "I've been having a lot of bad dreams too." After one last pound, he placed the hammer on the boat's newly built bench and got up. As I looked up at him, he faced me. A bare chest and strong arms hung before me but I refused to stare. It wasn't polite. So I looked him in the eyes.

Those, of course, were gorgeous, along with the rest of him. I stiffened, doing my best to mask my astonishment. He looked so different from last night. He had cleaned up nicely.

Silence teemed between us. Did his thoughts mirror my own?

More silence.

"Excuse me, princess," he said.

I raised a brow. "Pardon me?"

"You're standing in front of the ladder. I need to go up."

I grinned. "Oh, I… Sorry…" Twiddling my thumbs, I stepped out of his way, trying to cover as much of my front as I could.

"You don't trust me, do you?" he asked.

Caught off-guard, I silently fumbled for an answer. But a reply wasn't necessary. His true disposition might have been buried by a heap of ambiguity, but he seemed to read me like a book. "Well, hopefully I can change that."

Sternness resided on his face as he brushed past me. He disappeared up the ladder in seconds. Looking around, I noticed I was alone.

"I hope you like venison," I heard him say from inside.

I lifted my head. "Like I had last night?"

"Yeah. Deer's the most abundant food source here. Much easier to catch than rabbit."

"Catch? You mean hunting?" I asked. "I'm afraid I won't be much help in that department…" I flinched at the sudden clangor from inside the house. He must've been rummaging through his kitchen.

"Nonsense. I'll teach you."

"Me?"

"Sure, why not?"

He sounded so serious. I pressed the back of my hand to my mouth, trying not to smile. I looked toward some trees in the distance and pondered.

Suddenly, he appeared behind me, cradling a small bundle under his arm. Peeking over my shoulder, I stepped aside. "How about fishing?" he asked, tossing a soil-hued shirt over his shoulder. "Know anything about that?"

I examined his full hands. "Um, I've tried it before. Once." I shrugged, wishing that my answer wasn't so unimpressive. "Honestly, I haven't gotten out much."

"Looks like I have a lot to teach you then," he said matter-of-factly.

I just nodded. "So you think we'll be traveling so long that we'll be doing a lot of hunting?" I suspected my expression appeared lamentably clueless. At least it was in line with everything that was coming out of my mouth.

"I don't know. You tell me," Link said. "You're the one who came here. And that book…" He paused. "It seems to react to _you_. It gives _you_ the answers, am I right?"

"Um, so far, I guess."

"Well, there you go." He placed the bundle beside the thick tree trunk. "I'm gonna assume that whatever we're about to do is gonna take longer than I think it will. That's always the way it goes." He quickly slipped the linen shirt over his head. I watched him slide his arms into the long sleeves. "I washed your dress for you too." He aimed a thumb at a low branch on a small tree next to the unfinished boat. There, draped in a lumpy mass was my dress. "And sorry, but that blood is _not_ coming out."

My stomach twisted along with my face. Blindsided by memories of my desperation, I turned away. Looking into the trees, I drew a breath. I prayed that the moisture in my eyes wasn't noticeable.

With no words being exchanged, I wondered what he might be thinking.

"Sorry," he said, humoring my curiosity. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's okay," I said, glancing at him.

"Things are a certain way in the forest." He shrugged. "Sorry if I come across as blunt. I don't really know how to be any other way."

It was the most sincere thing I had heard him say yet. "It's okay," I said again, meaning it more this time. We looked at each other then. The look in his eyes was just as foreign as the manner in which he had been treating me. But I could feel my inhibition beginning to slide. I could tell that, in ways that I had yet to uncover, this man was special. There was something very unusual about him.

I let my grin slip through. I started to carefully untangled several strands of hair that were clinging to the small tiara on my head. With a careful tug, I removed it. "Don't you ever smile?" I asked. His face was solemn. "Like a _real_ smile, not a wry sort of a grin like I saw last night."

"Not in days," he replied.

…..

Over the next hour, Link and I prepared to leave. I didn't want to. I felt so safe here, fenced in by acres of dense forest. There was something awe-inspiring about this place. The smell alone was magical, making me feel like I was on a childhood excursion in a woodsy nook in Hyrule Field, complete with chaperon. I didn't know how many times I'd breathed in, filling my lungs to capacity, trying to imbibe the essence of this beautiful glade. I never knew it existed until last night.

I felt silly admitting it to myself, but I was jealous; jealous of a man who I knew absolutely nothing about. I was jealous that this place belonged to him; that he belonged to this place. How I had longed for this very thing for so long.

Link had suggested that I bathe in the heated spring beside his house. He must have sensed my apprehension because he wasted no time in mentioning that this may be my last chance to take a real bath for a while.

I agreed, and was promptly led to a secluded alcove in the shadow of his home. Carrying my knife, shoes and newly dried dress, I followed him, brushing aside towering stalks of goldenrod.

When we arrived, Link held a hand out. I looked down at a small round pool, bubbling like a gently simmering pot. Steam rose into air that was beginning to rid itself of the nighttime chill. He offered a small grin and a brisk nod. He quickly took his leave, dropping a large, folded sheet of linen for me to dry off with.

There I stood in a circle of trees, wondering how this much excitement and anxiety could coexist inside of me at once.

I couldn't wait to slip into this tepid water, to wash this filth away, to purge my body of the grime and blood of these past days. At the same time I couldn't let go of my fear. People had been chasing me for what felt like so long; the thought of undressing and confining myself to a space with a diameter of about six feet was not very relaxing. What if a sick Kokiri, or someone from my town, or the creature from the field attacked me?

But Link had assured me of my safety. He'd said that he would stay close as he packed his saddlebag, staying on alert with eyes and ears open.

I sighed. What choice did I have? Thankful was the only thing that I needed to be right now.

_This is something you would have given anything to do if you were back home, Zelda, _I thought. _Just do it…_

Without giving it a second thought, I crossed my arms, took hold of my chemise and pulled it over my head. I had to hold back a squeal as the air hit my skin, most of which had never seen the light of day before. I unwrapped the long strip of white fabric from around my chest, gasping as I peeled the last layer from my breasts. It was painful proof that the removal of my undergarments was long overdue.

I leaned down to slide out of the last of my underclothes. I was suddenly ill at ease. As I kicked the material from my foot, I covered my chest. I had never been naked outside before. I felt terribly vulnerable. The grass beneath my feet felt even sharper now.

I eyed my knife, attempting to reassure myself. Still, I nodded in agreement with logic. I was safe with Link watching over me.

I dipped a toe into the water. It was so inviting. It took me no more than ten seconds to submerge myself in the spring. My jaw dropped in surprise at how wonderful it felt. I leaned my head back, soaking my hair. I could feel every trace of this endless nightmare disappearing. I rubbed my face, scrubbed my hair, rinsed my mouth and scoured my entire body. I was desperate to remove every hint of what reminded me of violence and death.

With each passing minute I felt more and more like a new woman. I sighed and hummed with happiness.

I looked around. No one would be able to see me unless they were within this niche. That was comforting. Then I looked up. Through an opening in the leaves I could see Link's house, high above the forest floor. I had an unobstructed view of the kitchen window. That meant that anyone looking out of that window would have a clear view of this spring.

I felt nervous again. Yes, Link had been adamant about protecting me while I bathed. But who would protect me from him? Could I really trust him? I walked backward, pushing against the smooth stone on the bottom of the pool. I rested my arms and head against the edge, shutting my eyes in thought.

The soothing sound of trickling water filled my ears. _If he had wanted to take advantage of you…_ I shook my head. _He would have done it by now._

A brawny woodsman against a princess whose fighting skill had had less than three days to develop; it was no mystery who the victor would be. But he had given me no cause to distrust him. Did I even have the right to doubt him?

I heard a soft splash behind me. I jumped and turned, noticing a small stream that was connected to the pool. It flowed past the trees and into the forest.

I heard another splash, this time louder. "Link?" I asked. I received no answer. I looked forward. _Perhaps a small woodland animal._ Still, my pulse was picking up. "Stop it, Zelda," I scolded. "Link wouldn't be sneaking around the spring like that." I looked straight up, admiring the way that the foliage framed the blue sky. It was better than worrying needlessly.

I resolved to finish. We had to set out as soon as possible and I didn't want to keep Link waiting. We had the Kokiri's Emerald to find, and I didn't even know where it was. I rinsed my hair one last time, wishing for one of the luxurious bars of soap that was sitting in my private washroom in the castle.

I heard another splash, and this time a low grunt. I shrieked, lunging for far side of the pool and reaching for my knife. I turned and held it above my head.

"Link!" I shouted, hoping he was nearby.

"Yeah?" he called from far away.

My heart was pounding now and my head was spinning. I could feel the familiar sensation of adrenaline beginning to pump through me. I'd come to hate that feeling.

The sound of my breathing echoed off the water. I twisted, confused, no longer sure of where the noise had originated from. "Link! I think that—!"

Something huffed beside my head, sending hot air into my ear. "Ah!" I cried, shutting my eyes and spinning around, horrified about what might be waiting for me when—

"No!" I yelped as a whiskery muzzle brushed my face. My blade tumbled from my hand, hitting the water and disappearing. I breathed in, smelling and hearing something familiar. "R-Rose?" I stammered. "What're you—"

"Are you okay?" Link asked. I heard him moving in the nearby brush.

I sank down and hugged myself. "Oh! Yes! I just…" I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't come close enough to see me. I looked up, seeing a huge black horse face looking at me curiously. "It's just Rose."

The rustling stopped. "I was just looking for her," Link said, still out of sight. "I saw that she broke the knot where we just tied her. She's clever."

"Yes," I said, patting her nose. I shifted my eyes. "I'm all right, though, thank you."

"I'll come quicker next time," he said, his voice receding. "I was searching for something inside. Then I had to hunt for your horse."

I nuzzled Rose's velvety jowl. "You just wanted to be near me, didn't you?" I whispered.

"We're all packed," Link called from further away. "Whenever you're ready!"

I thought I heard him say 'princess' after that. I shook my head, still questioning him. I made sure to locate my knife under the water.

Climbing out of the pool was uncomfortable, not only because the morning air against my wet skin was shocking, but because I was one step closer to leaving the glade.

I didn't know whether what I was feeling was a false sense of security or not. All that was certain was that the last several minutes of my life had been spent thinking about something other than my home, my people, or the sickness. For that I was grateful.

I had smiled today. And it was because of him.

Rose kept me company as I slipped my dress on. I cringed as the material dragged along my skin. Although I had taken a moment to clean my undergarments—the best I knew how—they would be wet for a while, and of no use to me. All I had to wear for the time being was my blue dress.

Walking back to Link, I felt bare. With Rose in tow, I held the damp bundle of fabric in the crook of my arm. My hair was dripping and my feet felt soggy in my shoes. I was cold. But I focused on the positive. I was refreshed. I hadn't felt this good in days.

The clip-clop of Rose's hooves alerted Link to our approach. He turned away from the rowboat. I saw that it was overturned. "Ready?" he asked. I looked at the smooth underside of the boat and nodded.

Wordlessly, he began to tack up Rose for me. He replaced the makeshift halter with her leather bridle. After shaking out her saddle pad he laid it on her back. The saddle came next, followed by the multi-pocketed bag which sat behind it. I watched him closely, wondering what he had packed for us.

He looked over his shoulder. I could tell by the change in his expression that he had seen my wet undergarments. I looked away and blushed.

He turned back to Rose. "There's a lot of shops outside the forest," he said, fastening a strap.

I dropped my eyes, knowing what he meant. "Oh," was all I said.

"I'd offer you something, but…" He shrugged. "No women here your size."

"I understand," I said. I appreciated his concern but felt remarkably embarrassed. I was discussing the matter of my underwear with a man.

His hands slowed as he tended to the last of the buckles. "Yup, well, I have one last thing to do before we go."

"What's that?" Right away, I felt brazen for asking. I bit my lip and looked away.

"I have to say goodbye to someone," he said flatly. We looked at each other for a moment.

_But isn't everyone dead?_

"Do you need to do anything before we go?" he asked.

"I don't think so…" I said. Really, I was hungry and far from comfortable under my dress, but nitpicking right now didn't seem like a good idea. I stood quietly as he grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows that had been placed under the tree house. Bringing the strap of the quiver across his chest and over his shoulder, he hung it on his back. He did the same with the bow.

Without a word he claimed my wet laundry and draped it over the saddle bag. I stiffened. Luckily he did it fast. Then he plucked the knife from my fingers. I saw it vanish into a saddlebag pocket.

Lastly, he held his hand out to me; a familiar gesture used by the people who'd guarded me in the past. I knew exactly what he was suggesting that I do.

Already on Rose's left, I took his hand, inserted a foot into the stirrup and swung onto her back, wincing at the feeling of too few layers between me and the saddle. I'd had only a short time to dwell on it, though, when my book was placed in my hands. I was glad he'd remembered. As flustered as I'd been, I might have forgotten.

I looked down as Link gathered the reins. I started to grin again. For a man who had lived almost his entire life away from Hylian women, he was exceptionally caring. He would have made an excellent knight if he was as decent as he seemed.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I nodded. I held my book closely as Link led Rose and I away from the house. I looked back, already missing it. I wanted to ask him who we were visiting. Someone's grave, perhaps?

He walked calmly and stoically. Was he even sad anymore? Had he come to accept the horrors that he had seen? He was a forest dweller. I was sure that he was much tougher than I in many ways. I decided not to say anything.

We made our way down a well-worn path. I could sense the nostalgia. It seeped from every inch of this place. How difficult this must have been for Link. Just like when I left my own home.

It was amazing how the mood of a person—just like the forest—could alter so quickly.

A house similar to Link's appeared as we rounded a bend. My gaze climbed up to the house.

"Do you want to come up?" Link asked.

I gripped my book. "Um…"

"It's okay," he said, encouraging me to take his hand. When his blue eyes met mine, I found that I couldn't say no.

We tied Rose tightly before ascending the ladder. I stared at the wooden steps in front of me as I climbed hand-over-hand, afraid of what might be in the house.

Link pushed the door in without knocking. I followed him in but stopped short. I didn't move. The details of the house disappeared as I honed in on what he was heading toward.

Across the room was a daybed. On that daybed was a body. A woman. Maybe even a girl. She looked young. She was small, perhaps four or five inches shorter than myself. She was dressed in muted casual attire; the sort of thing I assumed a Kokiri would wear.

Her hair, shoulder-length and green, was spread around her resting head. Even with closed eyes I could tell that she was beautiful. She seemed so peaceful. She didn't even look ill; only asleep. She was pristine.

Link knelt beside her. He took her hand and gently kissed it. My eyes welled up with tears. Was this the girl he'd mentioned? I moved closer, wanting to offer something, anything, even if it was just my understanding.

He was silent for several minutes. I didn't disturb him. Part of me wanted to ask, 'Why didn't you bury her?' But I refrained. Somehow I knew.

Link removed something from his pocket—a stem, long and green with an unopened white flower; one of the flowers from the bush outside of his house. It was late in blooming.

"She always loved these," he said at last. I wanted to cry, but I swallowed the urge. He stood up, still looking at her. His face was vacant.

Then, a piercing whinny resounded. Link and I ran for the door.

Looking down, we saw Rose tossing her head about. Exchanging a glance, the two of us descended to the ground.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, taking the reins. I rubbed her cheek, looking into her wild eye.

"Look," Link said, whipping his bow and an arrow off his back and aiming for the trees. I looked frantically around, trying to spot whatever he was talking about. "Someone's in there."

My head buzzed. The trees seemed to close in on me, but this time not pleasantly as they had during my bath. I spun toward Link, whose right hand gripped the bow. His left held the arrow perfectly in place.

"What is it?" I asked, wanting to know what his eye was trained on. He didn't answer. I waited some more.

He lowered his weapon. "It's gone," he said.

I rubbed my forehead. "How are we going to do this?" He looked at me, his face as emotionless as ever. "They're still out there…" I sighed. "Where are we even going?"

"The Deku Tree," he replied.

I gaped at my feet. "What? How do you know that?"

"A dream," he said. "The Kokiri Emerald and the Deku Tree. They're connected."

I was amazed by the nonchalance of his words. "You dreamt of this?"

Before he could offer an explanation, a glow appeared in the grass at Rose's hooves. She stamped. I bent to pick up the book. It must have fallen from the saddle.

I rapidly leafed through the first pages. I tried to slow my breathing. Something was in these woods, and it was watching us…

Past the page where Link's name had showed itself, new letters began to materialize. He looked over my shoulder.

"Ri…" I said, trying to sound out the word. "…dle."

We gawked for several seconds. I nearly forgot where we were. The word presented itself in gorgeous golden calligraphy. It looked like it had been penned by a Goddess.

"Riddle?" Link asked. "That must be your next step, then?"

"To solve a riddle…" I said quietly. I laid a hand on the open book. It felt as ancient as when I'd found it in my castle library.

"Okay," Link said, ready to take my hand again. "Who knows? I say we keep moving."

I blinked a few times to clear my head. Before I knew it I was in the saddle once more, closed book in hand.

"The Deku Tree is a twenty-minute walk from here," Link said. "I'd hop on and cut the time down by less than half but this horse is pretty spooked."

He was still talking but my ability to listen had been stolen by my racing thoughts. A riddle? And the Deku Tree? What was I supposed to be doing?

Had these woods grown darker? I looked around. _Someone_ was watching us.


End file.
